Talk:3D2Y
Name The name should be changed back. None of the other specials use the full name. Mr. Whatever (talk) 01:22, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Then they should be moved too. SeaTerror (talk) 01:33, July 8, 2014 (UTC) They shouldn't. Keep it short and simple. Mr. Whatever (talk) 03:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Mr. Whatever. --Klobis (talk) 06:33, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I think if we use the episode's title, it should be the full title like we do always, but actually I think we shouldn't use the title at all... like we do for movies and episodes, we should call this page "Special TV 8" or "Episode Special 8" like Episode Special 1, just keep it consistent. Those were never supposed to be renamed in the first place. Only the episode and chapter pages were. Not the specials. SeaTerror (talk) 10:52, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Leviathan 89. --Ruxax (talk) 11:51, July 8, 2014 (UTC) As do I. They're still serials, just very special episodes. *Maybe* Episode of Nami/Luffy/Merry could be stayed the same, but those almost look like complete TV movies in their own rights. 12:26, July 8, 2014 (UTC) "Overcome Ace's Death..." is a subtitle, so it doesn't need to be included (same as the others). But keeping them as the current short titles are fine, and the easiest solution in terms of navigation. We don't have the movies as "Movie 1", "Movie 2" etc, and these are kind of the same thing (the episode number isn't as overt as with the regular episodes). 14:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Err yeah. Bump. Mr. Whatever (talk) 10:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I read an article saying "3D2Y series", does this mean that there are other 3D2Y upcoming special episodes? Maybe focusing on the other nakama's on their pre-timeskip? ---mugiwara_no_ichimi No, it doesn't. Mr. Whatever (talk) 16:13, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Bumping this once more. We need consistency in the naming of these specials, and this one is the odd one out at the moment. Mr. Whatever (talk) 19:48, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I suggest making a disambiguation page for this title and here's the content: 3D2Y may refer to: *Chapter 597, entitled "3D2Y" *3D2Y (episode), a TV special episode [[User:Gourd Roger|'Gourd Roger']] [[User_Talk:Gourd Roger|'Purple Talk']] ♡ 01:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Then we'd probably have to change the movie pages, since they all use the full-name titles. 19:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Or move specials to full titles. They're not actual episodes so it fits more that we should go by the names. SeaTerror (talk) 19:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC) So, what now? Full title or what? I personally believe consistency is the best way to go about it. Since most people insist that we use a shortened title for TV Specials 5-8, these are the changes i prupose. TV Special 1 TV Special 2 TV Special 3 TV Special 4 TV Special 5 - Episode of Nami TV Special 6 - Episode of Luffy TV Special 7 - Episode of Merry TV Special 8 - 3D 2Y This way, we get the best of both worlds, with consistency and the inclusion of the shortened title. The titles for TV Specials 5-8 will still be short enough for easier navigation. I also suggest doing the same for the movies. If we number episodes & chapters, then i don't see why we shouldn't for the movies and TV specials. Since movie titles are long, it would help those who don't know the title of the movie navigate easier.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 06:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) That's why redirects exist. SeaTerror (talk) 07:41, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I agree with DuelMaster's way. We don't need such long titles for pages. 17:51, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I think a Similar thing to DuelMaster's way should be used. The current "Episode of" specials aren't the only one with formal names. We should do things like "Episode Special 1: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel" and "Episode Special 8:3D2Y", etc. 17:55, November 14, 2014 (UTC) But if you do it like that then the articles will have long titles anyway. It's better to either do full titles or just like we do it now like Episode Special 1 SeaTerror (talk) 18:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not saying we should do that because of the length of article titles. It's just about being consistent with our naming scheme. 05:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Specials are different from regular episodes. They were never supposed to be changed from the titles in the first place. SeaTerror (talk) 07:32, November 17, 2014 (UTC) In any event, everyone seems to be ok with removing the subtitle. Since now we're talking about a larger issue, I think moving this to a forum would be best, since it would affect multiple pages. So I'm going to rename this, then make the forum. So this section is closed. 22:01, November 17, 2014 (UTC) 3D2Y English Dub hey i could not find anything about this tv special being dub is it really true or not Cdswalkthrough (talk) 20:37, January 7, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 20:37, January 7, 2017 (UTC)